


Imagine

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, daryl dixon - Freeform, imagine, kiss, reader - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl' been avoiding you and you get tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Daryl's been avoiding you for a while now. Your super confused why. And every time you try talking to him he makes a nasty remark and leaves you there angry. So instead of chasing after him you leave him alone. Then one day Rick ask you and Daryl to go on a run. "I don't want to go on a run with her!" Daryl yelled making you flinch. You weren't expecting him to lash out like that. "To bad we need supplies and you're not going alone." Rick told Daryl not giving him a choice. "Dammit." Daryl said slamming his hands on his bike and getting on. "What are you waiting for a goddamn invitation! Get on the damn motorcycle." you was still standing there with your hands cross over your chest. Rolling your eyes at him you got on. you thought twice before putting your hands around his waist. So you went with just holding on by his shoulders. You could tell he was still annoyed. You were so close to blowing up on him. After you got back Daryl got off the motorcycle and stormed off taking what you guys found on the run. "Move your ass." He told you. You ran up to him keeping the same paste. "I swear I've never seen a girl move so slow in my life." He said looking at you. That was it. You pushed him. "What the fuck is your problem!" You said angry. "Why are you being such an ass with me! We were fine a few weeks ago. Why the sudden change!" You yelled hitting him on his chest letting all the angry feelings inside you out. Soon the punches slowed and was replaced with tears and the anger was replaced with hurt and sadness. "I don't get you...." You cried wiping at the tears. Everything was quite except for your sobs. You hated that you were crying in front of him. How could I fall in love with such a heartless red neck. You thought to yourself. "I hate you..." you told him and restarted punching his chest. Before you could hit him again he grabbed your arms. "Let me go I hat-" He crashed his lips on yours, they were dry but felt so good on yours. You kissed him back appreciating the moment. He broke the kiss. "I love you." He told you and walked off.


End file.
